


Voyeur

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Fleur sees that she's not the only gay in the village





	Voyeur

Fleur could bet who those delicious noises came from. She'd hoped to have a fling with Serena Campbell herself but it seemed like the lady was not for turning. A pity, for those curves and filthy laugh was wasted on the male sex. They'd never treated her well. Fleur tried her best tricks on her but Serena wasn't having any of it, playing along for a while to stop short of crossing the line. She would have loved to be the one to entice those sounds out of the delectable surgeon's mouth but regretfully, that lucky undeserving potato faced pillock in her bed was doing it. Whoever he was.

Threading her way through the narrow corridor, she snuck a look around and furtively stopped by Serena's door. She must have been banking on everyone being out. She would have been right because the lectures were so boring, everyone had escaped to the village to get away from it all. But Fleur had come back to pick up her stash of weed. Just a little treat. She indulged every often and today she felt like she needed it. The back yard should be far enough to smoke it by.

She must have been out of her mind but she inched closer because the door wasn't entirely closed. Just a peek through the sliver of light was enough because she could see the most enviable view of a biddable Serena Campbell being pushed shoulder first onto the pillows while an unknown pair of hands smoothed themselves over her skin before revving their hips to the familiar thrusting game. By the look on Serena's face as she'd gazed up at the donor of anonymous dick, she was more than into him. Right now though, he was very much into her. All the way up her. Fleur could bet that she was someone who liked a gentle pounding and she was right. Damn Serena and her heterosexual ways. It was thrilling to watch. Fleur liked a bit of voyeurism. She could ignore the man and focus on the delighted panting and moaning, those open enticing lips and ruffled hair. The tempting crease of her breasts in view even when lying luxuriously on her front. Where had she been hiding those? It had quite the effect on Fleur and she had a sizeable pair herself. A blonde head came into view, folding his body around the other and whispering to her, kissing her neck. They seemed well matched thought Fleur wistfully. Maybe this time she'd got herself a good one.

They'd stopped after a short time so that Serena could wriggle on her back to look up at him with soft mischievous eyes. She pulled him down to kiss him, tangling her fingers in his hair and sweeping it back. It was a damn hot sight and Fleur found herself fanning herself in envy. She was getting quite turned on by…hang on a minute. That wasn't a man. Before she could check herself, she burst in and slammed the door behind her.

They looked up, startled by the intrusion.

'You're fucking kidding me!' She exclaimed. That was no man. That was Bernie Wolfe. And right there, there was a…well Fleur had never actually used one. But she'd seen one before. She didn't think she had the muscles for it but army training must do something for the Kegels because apparently Bernie had.

'How long as this been going on?'

She nodded to the purple strapless dildo innocently lying on the bed where Bernie had cast it off. 'You kinky bitch' she addressed both of them. Bernie was still in shock and just looked at her with wide dark eyes, looking back at Serena and then at Fleur again. Serena looked a little exasperated at the interruption, but she laughed nevertheless about the cheek of that woman. Fleur could be quite obstinate in her goal and she'd obviously been watching them.

'So, tell me. Does anyone else know?'

The look Serena gave her was adorable.

'We've not told anyone. I'm sure they know something, not as much as you do, though.'

Bernie relaxed and smiled, looking at Serena in an affectionate way. A hungry way. She leaned forward and lightly butted their noses together. She wanted to kiss Serena again and she did, not caring anymore about their audience. Fleur tutted and told Serena how annoyed she was that she hadn't been the one to make Serena see the light.

'I guess I just wasn't there yet' Serena said bashfully, fingers flexing delightedly on Bernie's shoulder as she nipped at her neck. Fleur noted it all. She gathered that there had been a vibe between them earlier but hadn't banked on what she was seeing now.

'I'm not that jealous. You two are made for each other' she informed them. 'You look at her like you want to eat her up' she addressed Bernie. 'The big bad wolf. But I guess that's what you were doing a few minutes ago. I heard you loud and clear.'

Serena laughed with a trace of embarrassment, hiding behind her hand. Bernie blushed but grinned at the shared knowledge that Serena's communication skills weren't lacking. 'She's rather good at it herself' she replied, looking at Serena challengingly. 'She's a very fast improvisor.' Fleur's right eyebrow raised. In her dreams Serena Campbell could be an expert pussy licker. She said as much and watched the spark in Bernie's eyes flicker. She turned to Serena and they shared teasing looks, deciding if they were going to do this.

Both intensely competitive, they both thought,  _you're on._

Fleur told them to not mind her, carry on, whatever and settled down to watch. She was proved right, Serena was damn good at…oh. Yes. This was way better than weed.


End file.
